


Allergic To Coddling

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Tumblr Shenanigans [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Avengers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: From the Prompt: "Would you ever write Tony Stark having an allergic reaction to something and the rest of the Avengers babying him to the point of ridiculousness because they just love him so much?"Sort of Stuckony, sort of Everyone is Poly Because Avengers? Your choice.





	Allergic To Coddling

Steve swept into the room at a brisk walk, a light quilt in his arms and his hair ruffled to the point that bangs spilled over his forehead. He looks adorable and a bit disheveled, worry making his blue eyes wide. “Tony, I brought you another blanket! Nat said you shouldn’t be under a duvet, you’ll get too warm and it might make your symptoms worse!”

Trapped in bed as Bucky flutters over him and fluffs his pillows, Tony groans and flings himself backwards in a fit. The brunet soldier just manages to get his metal hand out of the way, gently stroking through Tony’s hair. “You alright, doll?”

Tony makes a noise like an angry kitten, batting away the metal fingers that trace over the red blotches covering his cheek. There are similar reaction points down his throat, sweeping over one hip, and at the backs of his knees. As a result, he’s wearing one of his lightest tees and a cut off pair of sweats that have been trimmed into shorts. Oh, and there are two super soldiers fluttering over him.

“What the hell with you two?” Tony grumbles, cranky as Steve begins unfolding the quilt over his legs. “It was just a bit of an allergic reaction.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t know you were allergic to sesame seeds.” Steve mumbles, gently petting at Tony’s legs before smoothing the quilt over him. “Bruce feels awful, he’s making you tea. Are you alright? Not too warm?”

“Steve, I’m fine. It was fairly mild, I didn’t die.”

“You’d certainly be quieter if that was the case.” Bucky chides, fluffing another pillow and then stepping back so Steve can slide forward. “I’m gonna go check on the soup.”

“Thanks for staying with him, Buck.” Steve murmurs with a grateful smile, going back to fluttering before Bucky even gets to the door. “How are you feeling, Tony?”

Tony wants to flail until the blankets go flying and a pillow tumbles off the bed. Wants to yell that he’s a damn super hero, thank you very much, and he does not need to be coddled. But if he does that, he’s going to get a kicked puppy look from Steve, and such a thing is unbearable even on a good day. He honestly don’t know what all the fuss is about. It was a mild reaction; his lips are the regular size again, he can breathe without issue and Pepper has gone off to fight the board on his behalf.

But Steve took off to get blankets and report to the rest of the team, Bruce is making tea, Bucky and Natasha are apparently working on soup, and Clint has dashed off to the drug store to get meds and Benadryl and who-knew-what-else. Between Bucky’s pillow-fluffing and Natasha’s promise to return with movies and the way Steve keeps making calf-eyes at him, Tony knows better than to throw a fit. He’ll lose, he knows he will, but he considers fighting regardless.

“Clint was calling Rhodey as he ran out the door.” Steve confides, folding the blanket down with military precision.

“Oh my god.” At that Tony quits, slumping into the mattress. “He’ll be here by dessert.”

“That seems to be the goal, yes.” The Captain is smiling at the thought, sliding onto the bed at Tony’s side and making himself comfortable.

“What the hell is wrong with all of you?” Tony wonders, eying the Soldier as Steve settles just far enough away that Tony can’t feel his warmth. “It was just allergies, I’m fine!”

“You might not have been!”

“We’re past that now!” Tony snaps.

“Not all of us are!” Steve counters, eyes wide and a little watery.

“Oh my god, Steve, that’s not even fair.” Tony gripes, leaning over enough to gently brush his forehead against Steve’s jaw before flopping back onto his pillow. “You cheat.”

“I use what measures are afforded to me.” Steve argues, looking smug as he sprawls back and folds his arms under his head.

“I have a movie.” Natasha murmurs as she sweeps in with a small basket tucked under her arm. “Bruce will be along with Tea, James said to start it without him as he’s hovering over the soup.”

“Wait, is everyone coming in here?” Tony gapes, watching Nat set down her project and disappear only to return towing a chair from the sitting area. She arranges it to her liking and then rescues the basket, folding herself into the chair. Yarn and needles and a crochet hook appears with each reach of her hand into the basket, and she begins pulling threads here and there as he watches.

“How else will we watch the movie?” She rolls her eyes. “Honestly, Anthony.”

“What is happening.” Tony mumbles without inflection, glancing from Tasha to Steve.

“The Team is going to have movie time.” Steve shrugs, settling further into the mattress and letting his eyes go half-lidded like an overlarge house cat. “You’re here, so we’re here.”

“Tea!” Bruce murmurs, shuffling in with a tray in his hands. “Bucky will be here in a minute, he was going to let the soup simmer while we watch.”

He sets the tray on the far bedside table, offering Tony a cup and then carrying one to Natasha. “I have a periodical to go through, do you mind if I join you in a chair? We’ll leave the bed to Tony and the Soldiers.”

“That’s fine.” Natasha smiles up at him.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Bucky calls. “Bringing Bruce a chair, Clint will be at least twenty minutes.”

He shuffles in a moment later, setting a chair down near Tasha and the table she and Bruce will share for their various projects. Relieved of his burden he moves back to the bed, settling in a belly-down sprawl with the pillow under his chin toward the foot of the bed.

“We’re starting without him.” Tasha gestures to JARVIS and the lights over the bed turn off, leaving Tasha and Bruce in an illuminated corner.

Tony blinks at the television, staring as subtitles appear. “A foreign film?”

“I think she wants you to sleep, Dollface.” Bucky laughs, prodding gently at Tony’s foot. “Just go with it.”

“You guys are going to smother me.”

“You’re bookended by two prime examples of all-American beef.” Tasha mutters dryly, her needles clacking. “It’d be a damn good way to go.”

Tony gives Steve his saddest eyes, watching as the soldier immediately wavers. “I can’t sleep with her here, she’ll kill me with whatever she’s knitting.”

“We’ll keep you safe.” Bucky argues, already sounding half-asleep. “Hush, Tony.”

“Conspiracy.” Tony grumbles.

“Recovery.” Steve argues.

“It was  _just allergies_ , Steven!”


End file.
